What love can do
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: When you never knew your mother, your father abuses you and you have no friends... what's the meaning? Well Gabriella finally found the one reason... and his called Troy. Totally Troyella! please read!
1. Back to school

AN: well, this is my newest story… I hope you enjoy it and I will update the next time then I have got 7 reviews

AN: well, this is my newest story… I hope you enjoy it and I will update the next time then I have got 7 reviews!

Disclaimer: Well, as many other I wish I owned High School Musical, but I don't… so I just have to deal with it… tell me why you roll your eyes… just deal with it… sorry I got a little carried away… again…!

Gabriella POV:

I groaned loudly then my alarm clock started to shout, it showed 05.00. I better get up before my dad tries to do it for me…

I hurried to the bathroom, showered and got dressed when looked at the time again… 05.15 I must be getting slow, it normally just took ten minutes tops to get ready.

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast and quiet as I could, I really didn't want to wake _him _up yet, not after yesterday anyway…

_FLASHBACK:_

_I just got home and started to make dinner when _he _walked in the front door, I could tell he was already drunk. That was bad, really, really, really bad…it never ended well when he was drunk…_

_I continued to make dinner, in hope that he was to drunk to notice me _

_Oh was I wrong, "Hey Kid, where were you this morning, I didn't get any breakfast!" He did not sound happy. _

"_I-I-I left early f-f-for school d-d-dad." I stuttered. _

"_Don't talk unless I tell you to! Do you understand?" he shouted when slapped me across the face. I held back a whimper; I didn't often give him that satisfaction._

_But I nodded weakly. _

_He pushed me to the floor and then kicked me in my stomach repeatedly until I passed out. _

_I woke up a couple of minutes later and then saw him sitting there, eating his dinner. _

_Oh, how I hated this man…_

"_Oh. And by the way… you're starting school tomorrow again… those teachers' keeps bugging me about how long you'll be gone…" I nodded got up and rushed to my room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I finished making breakfast as my dad stumbled down the stairs, obviously still drunk… I bet he didn't even go to sleep at all.

"Good morning dad, I made you breakfast!" I tried to sound happy but failed miserably.

Maybe that's why he let me of the hook this time. He just loved to se me hurt…

"Just go to school, oh and if you mention any of this to anyone and I mean _anyone _I'll kill you… and that someone, understood?" He asked… but it wasn't a question more like a demand…

"Yes dad… se you later…" I almost run out the door.

And considering I don't own a car, I better hurry because schools about 2 miles from here…

I had to run the last way to make it in time to get my books before homeroom.

And since it has been almost a month since _He _let me go to school I bet I have lots of catching up to do…

I reach my locker unseen by most people… they were all to busy chatting about this new family and their 7 adopted kids that apparently attended East High since the week after I "got sick" as _He _had told everyone. Apparently they don't talk to anyone except for their siblings…

I have no idea why I know all of this, lets just say gossip travels fast here at East High….

Then I got tom homeroom I noticed that all of 'the new kids were in my class.

I looked at them one at a time, first I saw a blond guy and next to him a much shorter, yet pretty girl and just as I looked at her she looked up and smiled at me.

I quickly moved on… behind these to, how seamed to be a couple by the way the looked at each other, there were a guy with large hair and next to him a girl with her head buried into a book.

I then looked behind them… at the very back there were yet another couple by the looks of it, the guy were to busy starring at the girl to notice my and the girl were to busy studying herself in a mini mirror...

That was six… wonder if the seventh is a girl or a boy. Either way he or she must feel a little left out… just then I thought that I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around to face the most beautiful piercing blue eyes I've ever seen.

(AN: I bet you could guess who is who…)

I couldn't look away, and for some weird reason neither could he…

AN: I'm gonna stop there… remember if I get 7 reviews I will update!


	2. The group assignment

Disclaimer: I still don't own ANYTHING

**Disclaimer:** _I still don't own ANYTHING! All the characters belong to Disney except Jasper, Alice and Emmett… they belong to Stephanie Meyer… _

**AN: well here it is chapter two**** I know that I only have 6 reviews, but I wanted to keep this story going, BUT, if you don't like it, tell me and I wont post it anymore… anyways I hope you like it! Oh, and I have nothing against cheerleaders, but these ones are pretty mean…**

**I will update next time then I get 13 reviews!**

**CHAPTER 2: THE GROUP ASSIGNMENT **

**Recap**_: I couldn't look away, and for some weird reason neither could he…_

We stared at each other until Miss Darbus walked in and began to talk about some big homework assignment that we had in English, apparently you should be 3-5 in each groups.

And to make it even worse… you have to choose the groups yourself, that never ended well… at least not for me.

Before you know it nearly all of the students had separated into groups, it was like a jungle in here…

Just as I was thinking of a good excuse to work on my own, I saw 3 of the new kids walk my way, I know it's a bad name for them but I have no idea what they are really called.

I didn't look up because I couldn't think of a good reason why they would want to talk to me. But to my surprise the one with the piercing blue eyes spoke

"Hey, wanna work with us?"

I slowly looked up to se if he was kidding or something, no one had ever asked me to be in their group before… I always ended up alone, but to my surprise he looked sincere.

Then I notice the whole classroom was listening, but who could blame them… these new kids obviously hadn't talked to anyone, so why would they talk to the only girl in school that no one else wanted to talk to?

I met the guys piercing blue eyes, he smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and suddenly found it hard to speak _Gabi! Get a grip of yourself, there's no why he likes you, he probably only pity you…_

"Sure…" was all I could think of to say.

"Great! Oh and I'm Troy, this is Alice and Jasper…" he said happily.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Gabriella." I said and smiled as soon as I'd found my voice again.

Before the others could say anything Miss Darbus hushed everyone.

"Okay kids, settle down!" she shouted. "The theme for this assignment will be 'what love can do'! You will have every English, lesson this week and the next week you will have the entire Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and on Wednesday night you will have the reading or whatever you would want to call it. "

Miss Darbus said and she were just about to leave the class when she turned around once more "Oh and this assignment will be counted as 75 of your final grade!" with that said she left.

The whole class went back to staring at us and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

Then Troy did something strange, or at least I thought so, he held out his hand to me and when I took it he helped me up.

I couldn't help but to notice all the evil looks I was getting form the cheerleaders, I knew I was going to pay for that later…

After Troy helped me up he lead me towards the door, I followed without hesitation.

As we passed the head cheerleader Carol I saw her pulling out her leg so that I would fall, but I saw it to late and just as I was about to hit the ground I felt a couple of strong arms grab me and pull me back up, it was Troy.

We continued to walk out and just as we reached the door I saw Alice, and the rest of the new kids follow and they were all giving Carol evil glares…

As we got out of the classroom I thanked Troy.

"Oh, no problem, I saw what she did, does that happed a lot?" He asked sounding really concerned.

I had a feeling he would se through any lie I told him so I decided to keep as close to the truth as possible.

"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle." I said looking down, it was the truth I had plenty worse at home.

"So, Gabriella, do you have a nickname or something…. Gabriella is so long." The short girl named Alice asked me.

"No, not really, you can call me whatever you like…" I said, I never really had any nicknames except for freak, geek and those kinds of words.

"Oh, then I will call you… Gabs!" Alice said cheerfully. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"So, Gabi what do you have next?" The one named Jasper asked.

Hm, that's a good question… I couldn't even remember, I picked up my schedule but before I got a chance to look Alice snatched it.

"Sweet! We have to lessons together, English and art!" Alice squealed causing everybody to hold their ears and the whole hallway to stare at us, but it didn't seem to bug Alice… she continued to analyse my schedule.

"You have 2 lessons with Jasper and Sharpay, Spanish and English…" I didn't know who Sharpay was so I looked at Troy, who was still holding my hand by the way, he pointed at the blond girl who were studying herself in the mirror before.

"Oh, and you have just one lesson with Taylor and Chad, that's English… But all of us have the same lunch-break!" Alice continued.

"You also have 5 lessons with Troy! P.E., Music, Science, English and Maths…" Alice stated she seemed pleased.

After a while the bell rung and it was time to get to the next class, Alice and I had Art. Troy squeezed my hand before letting it go, it sent shivers up and down my spine and I had to remind myself that he could never like me that way.

And it didn't help that Alice spent the whole lesson telling me how cute we would look together and talking about the way he was looking at me… she even asked me if I were single… but other than that, Alice and I got along great…

**AN: So… what did you think? I will update next time when I get 13 reviews!**


	3. In the bathroom

After the lesson we met Troy and Jasper at Alice locker and we were just about to head to lunch when the whole cheerleading sq

_**AN: **__**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot! I decided to skip the review goal because I want to be able to update as soon as I finished, but please don't stop reviewing because of that… If I don't get reviews I'll just stop posting them, it's no use if people don't enjoy the story, don't take that as a threat, I'm just trying to be honest with you guys… anyway enjoy! Oh and before I forget, I forgot (Haha the irony) to put Gabriella POV in the last chapter… but it was her POV all the time, there will be Troy POV later to… Okay sorry for ramble… **_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the characters from High school musical **_**or **_**the characters from Twilight… All I own is Carol… YAY…?**

GABRIELLA POV:

After the lesson we met Troy and Jasper at Alice locker and we were just about to head to lunch when the whole cheerleading squad walked up to us, and believe me, they didn't look happy.

Carol gave me an evil glare before turning to Troy with a flirty smile on her face, but Troy kept his eyes on me the whole time and then I looked at him he smiled that smile that gets your legs to weaken.

"Hey handsome!" Carol tried to flirt with Troy; I could se Alice and Jasper trying to hold their laughter.

At first I wondered why Troy didn't answer, when I remembered, they don't talk to anyone except each other, and now me… I still find that weird but I'm not complaining.

Carol's smile soon turned into a frown when she followed Troy's gaze.

Her flirty smile turned into an evil smile, then to a fake smile "Gabriella, would you come with me for a second, I need to talk to you right now!" She said with a wide fake friendly tone.

"Maybe the ladies room?" She added.

Troy took my hand but I know that there was nothing you can do to stop them; he can't always protect me… even if that thought was appealing.

"Troy, its okay… I'll be right back, don't wait for me I'll se you after lunch." I said to Troy.

Then Alice stepped up, I didn't like the way she looked so determined "I'll come, I need to powder my nose anyway Gabs." She spoke calmly, but determined.

Before I could protest Sharpay and Taylor walked over to us, they had obviously heard the whole conversation…

"We'll come to Gabi!" Taylor said as she placed herself next to me and Alice, Sharpay did the same thing, only a little quieter.

Carol looked at all of us then frowned again.

"Fine!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bathroom…

"Alice… please stay here… all of you guys!" I pleaded; the last thing I wanted was to get them into trouble to.

Alice just smiled reassuring at me and shock her head.

As we reached the bathroom Alice pulled my hand so that I was standing behind her, Taylor and Sharpay.

I had no idea why they were helping me but I was really grateful.

Alice or the other girls still hadn't said a word to any of the cheerleaders.

"Okay enough of this, just hand her over and you wont get hurt!" Carol demanded; she was getting annoyed.

Suddenly Alice turned to me "Gabi, do you want to go to Carol?" She simply asked.

I had to really think for a moment, if they leave Carol and the cheerleaders will beat the crap out of me and probably get me to promise to never talk to Troy or the others again...

But if they stay, maybe they will get hurt and I don't know if I could live with that… although they seen pretty confident about fighting the cheerleaders…

Sharpay touched my arm gently to bring me back to reality.

"No… No I don't want to go with Carol…" I whispered, but I know they all heard me, even the cheerleaders in the very back because it's so quiet in here that you could probably hear a needle hit the ground.

"It's okay Gabi, you don't have to." Alice said calmly.

Carol rolled her eyes and walked forward to grab my arm but Alice got in the way.

"Get out of the way freak!" Carol shouted at Alice. But Alice simply ignored her but moved out of the way only to put her leg out and watch Carol hit the floor.

I had to admit, it was really hard not to laugh but no one dared to and we all were waiting to see Carol's reaction.

Carol got up and started to slowly walk towards Alice, but Alice looked as calm as ever but slowly backs towards the washbasins I looked at Sharpay and Taylor, who was still standing in front of me, they both had smirks across their faces… they obviously knew what Alice were doing…

That calmed me a little bit, the fact that Alice had a plan and Sharpay and Taylor had seen it before…

Alice finally got to the washbasins and to my surprise, she turned one on. Carol and the rest of the cheerleaders couldn't see that because Taylor had left my side and was now standing next to Alice, hiding the view from them.

Then Carol got close enough Alice aimed the water and it splashed across Carols entire body.

Sharpay, Taylor and Alice burst out laughing loudly when they saw the look on Carol's face and I couldn't help but to giggle a little.

But I soon regretted that when she screamed and run strait towards me, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. It didn't; Sharpay had dragged my out of the way and Carol ran strait into the arms of Brenda, her and her friends were the biggest bullies of the school… _Bad move Carol! _I heard Alice whisper before she dragged my out of the bathroom smirking.

As soon as we came out of the bathroom all of the guys stormed towards us yelling things like "How did it go?" "Are you guys okay?" "Did anyone get hurt?" "Did you kick their asses?" "Have anyone seen my pencil?"

Alice was the first one to recover from the bomb dropping, or rather questing dropping. "It went Fine; we're all okay, not from our side and no, YES! But Brenda and her friends finished them for us… and look in your hair" Alice said, she looked very pleased with herself, and she should…

Jasper ran over to hug Alice, Emmett to Sharpay and Chad to Taylor. They all looked to cute!

Before I could turn around I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I turned to se Troy looking down at me smiling that amazing smile.

"Brie, are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice was filled with concern.

"I am now…" I said and blushed slightly.

"You're blushing; it looks adorable on you…" He said while leaning in, I could feel his cool breath hit my face as I leaned in and our lips collided into the most passionate kiss I ever had. The world seemed to stop and all the problems go away and we touched.

_**AN: I'm gonna stop there… I got a little carried away in the end… **__**well please review and tell me what I do right and wrong, It'll help, and if you have ideas let me know and of course I'll give you credit… and oh one more thing (I know you wanna kill me for keeping bugging you Haha) I have a question and I will put the name of all the one that answered right in the next chapter. When the guys asked all those questions… who said what? That's it, and again please review!**_


End file.
